


Thunderstorm Visits

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to sneak into Sam's bed during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



“What are you doing?” Sam demanded to know as Tony lifted up the blankets of Sam’s bed and crawled under the covers.

“I’m scared,” Tony stated, like he was giving a business presentation. “Steve refuses to protect me, Bucky gave me this weird look that was part hurt and part angry, and Natasha just threateningly filed her nails. Oh, and Bruce locked me out of his room, so that means you are the next strongest person in line, and I need you to protect me.”

“That is so very flattering,” Sam sassed.

Tony snuggled close and clung to Sam’s shirt.

Sam halfheartedly batted Tony’s hands away. The truth was thunderstorms always put him on edge. The roar of the thunder was too similar to the sounds that he’d once heard on the frontlines. He was always tense when it stormed, and he could really use some company to keep his mind off the sound.

“Protect me, Sam,” Tony wrapped his arms around Sam, and buried his face in Sam’s chest. “You’re my only hope.”

Sam scoffed, but surrendered to his fate. “I don’t buy for one minute that you’re scared, I hope you know.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Tony smiled. “Rhodey is going to be so jealous when he learns I’ve replaced him with even cuter and cuddlier bear.”

Sam rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close.

Tony’s presence didn’t chase away all of the tension he felt, but it put him a little more at ease, and for that he was grateful.


End file.
